For unto them, a child was born
by urgently requires life
Summary: Today in the Fire Nation a child was born of Fire Lady Katara and Fire Lord Zuko. Zutara. R%R.


For unto them, a child is born.

by urgently requres life

**_Disclaimer: Avatar: the Last Airbender belongs to Bryke, but Zutara week belongs to all Zutarians._**

**NOTE: **Hai! So I decided to write this fan fic because I was inspired by all the entries for Zutara Week '09 so here ya' go. Keep in mind that this is only my second published fan fic, so constructed criticism is welcome. If you guys like it and comment I might keep going with this idea of a new baby in the palace. Please, no haten' on Zutara. If you don't like Zutara please don't read this fan fic. As always, thanks you so much for reading my fan fic. Hope you like it.

* * *

Finally the day has come. Nine long months of mood swings, change of eating habits and morning sickness has finally come to an end. The Fire Lord stood beside the bed, helpless, wishing he could help his wife who was in grave pain. He watched as she cursed like a sailor.

A few times he stepped forward and tried to hold her hand and comfort her, but she would just push him away saying "You did this to me!" He was advised by the healer to stay back so he backed off for a while, thinking to himself that she also helped in the baby making process. He watched as she screamed in pain, so helpless.

She gave out an ear pricing scream, grasping the sheets on the bed and looking up at the ceiling.

"Again, push my lady." The healer said to her, noting the pain she was in.

She nodded her head and held her breath, giving another push. Once the healer counted to 10, she stopped pushing and this time started to cry.

"Come on sweetheart, you're doing great." The Fire Lord said stepping closer to the bed, pushing back her soaked hair sticking to her forehead.

This time, instead of pushing him away, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight. His already pale skin turned ghost white from the pressure, but he wouldn't dare take his hand away.

"I can see the head!" Exclaimed one of the younger maids helping the healer with the process.

"One more my lady, Push!" The healer said to her excitedly.

She held her breath and pushed one last time, as she screamed bloody murder. Suddenly, she was silent and relaxed the grip of his hand.

"Congratulations Fire Lord Zuko, it's a girl." The healer said holding his child up.

Zuko looked up at his new daughter and smiled. He watched her as the healer cleaned her up and wrapped her in a warm crimson red blanket careful of the fragile tiny princess.

The healer walked back over to Zuko with a smile, looking down at the child in her arms.

"Meet your new daughter." She said, handing her to the Fire Lord. He carefully took her out of the healers' arms and looked at her beautiful face.

"Katara." He said kneeling down by her bedside with their child in his hands.

Katara looked up, her eyes droopy, and tired. She smiled. She looked at Zuko, who was looked down at the creation they made together with a smile. Her heart melted at that moment, as she looked back down at their new arrival.

"She's beautiful." Katara said as a tear ran down her cheek. "She looks just like you, Zuko." She said running her hands along the crimson blanket.

"She is perfect." Zuko said keeping the smile plastered on his face as he looked at the beautiful child in his arms.

"What are we going to name her?" Katara asked her voice shaky.

Zuko had been thinking about her name for the entire nine months of waiting. He went through many names in his mind. One day, when he took his very pregnant wife on a picnic, he took a look at her mother's betrothal necklace that sat upon her neck remembering her stories that she had told him about when she was little. It was then when he decided what to name their child.

Zuko looked up into his wife's eyes.

"Kya." He stated, not as a suggestion, as their new baby girls name.

Katara shot her head and looked at her husband, her eyes widened.

"Oh, Zuko." She said leaning up to kiss him.

She laid back down and looked at her daughter running a finger along her soft cheek.

"Princess Kya." Katara said with a weak smile. "I love it."

Zuko smiled at the beautiful and perfect name they had given her, and with a kiss one Kya's cheek, he handed her to her mother. He stood up when he saw the healer ushering in his friends and family who were waiting outside for the arrival of their bundle of joy. She smiled to them, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Hey sweetheart, how you doing?" Hakota asked Katara, walking up to her and brushing her air back.

"Tired." She said with a weak smile, looking up at all her friends with her daughter in her arms. "We named her Kya." She said looking up at her father. "For mom." She said looking over to Sokka, who looked down at her with a smile.

"Kya," Hakota repeated. He stood up and looked at his grand daughter. "What a beautiful name, for a beautiful babe." He said running his finger down the side of Kya's face. "Beautiful, beautiful girl." He said with a smile.

"She is." Sokka said, his voice soft as he looked at his niece. "I'm so proud of you little sis. Look at what you brought into the world." He said with a smile, as Hakota backed up so Sokka and Suki could walk up to them to get a better look.

"Thanks." Katara said with a weak smile. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked him.

"Yes!" He said in excitement, gently picking Kya up, making sure he was careful with the tiny thing. "Hey there little Kya. I'm your uncle Sokka, and this is your auntie Suki." Sokka said to Kya in a baby voice.

"She's so cute!" Ty Lee said looking over Suki's shoulder.

"Indeed she is." Suki said, laying her hand gently on the crimson cloth. "Zuko she looked just like you." She said looked over to Zuko, who was watching his daughter being passed around like a hawk.

Katara giggled. "That's what I said."

"Oh great. Now we got sparky part two." Toph said sitting on the edge of Katara's bed.

"Well at least she's not ugly." Sokka joked with a laugh, followed by the whole room quietly laughing.

Zuko glared at Sokka and clenched his fists. Katara looked up at her husband and took hold of his hand which was rested on her shoulder and shook her head at him. In an instant he calmed down, trying not to firebend around his daughter.

They all looked at the adorable Princess for a while, passing her around so that they could each have a turn to hold her.

Kya was settled in her father's arms, with her family and friends close by as they talked about the wonderful creation that The Fire Lord and Lady made. A few minutes after, the door opened and Iroh, Zuko's mother Ursa, and Aang walked in from a meeting.

"We came as fast as possible." Ursa said walking over to her daughter-in-law. "How are you doing child?" She asked Katara bending down to give her a hug.

"It hurt as much as you said." Katara said with a small laugh, sitting up, regaining her strength.

"I told you it would." Ursa said sitting down next to her.

"Now let me see this grandchild of mine." Iroh said walking over to Zuko. He placed his shaky hand on the blanket staring into his granddaughters face.

"It's a girl." Zuko said with joy in his tone. You could tell he was happy to get a girl.

"What did you name her?" Aang asked.

Zuko smiled and looked up at the Avatar. "Kya." He said with a genuine smile. One you don't see on the Fire Lords face everyday.

As the hours passed, they all sat in the room together talking about Kya and old memories. Zuko felt so warm with his friends and family laughing and joking, watching Kya as slept and cried some more. He thought about how his wife helped him bring the new Princess of the fire nation into the world, and how everything turned out pretty good.


End file.
